


Start of Something New

by Loui2517



Series: This Love [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Nico/Levi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: A version of the story of Nico and Levi because I simply can't wait to see their story play out





	1. Called to Ortho

'Schmitt, you're wanted up in Ortho today,' Owen said as he walked up for morning rounds.

'By who?' He dithered, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

'Dr. Kim, one half of the hot new ortho gods,' Owen quipped.

'Great,' Levi muttered under his breath.

'You've got a problem with it?' He threw back.

'No it's just he makes me uncomfortable and,' Levi started

'You know what? I don't want to hear it. Get up there stat. He's waiting,' Owen ordered.

Levi turned to his fellow interns and with a shrug of his shoulders he headed up the stairs.

\--

Levi paced the corridor, raking his hands through his hair in distress. He wasn't ready to spend a day with the mysterious guy who blew his mind with a wink and the touch of his hand and that rippling chest - oh god! 

He fell back into the wall and crouched down with his head between his knees. What was happening to him? He liked girls. He slept with Jo albeit disastrously and it had been a year but still - she was of the female persuasion. He'd never gone weak at the knees for a guy before or had any feelings but his mind was suddenly going to places it shouldn't. He'd imagined running his hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, venturing oh so slowly south and then he froze - this couldn't be happening; he was falling for a guy.

'Levi?' The sound of his name made him lift his head and catch eyes with the one guy he couldn't get out of his mind, 'what are you doing here? I was coming to look for you. Do you always take this long?' He asked without the slightest agitation, adding supportive to his list of attractive qualities.

'I,' Levi struggled under the other man's gaze, 'I wasn't feeling very well. Can we do this another day, Dr Kim,'

Nico grabbed Levi by the hand, 'You blowing me off Levi?' He smirked, leaving Levi flustered at the innuendo.

'Err, is that possible?' Levi squirmed.

'Yes,' another smirk, 'but I have something cool to show you,' Levi continued to look uncomfortable, 'a patient' Nico clarified, 'call me Nico, ok?' and with a nod of Levi's head they started down the hall. 

\--

'So this type of fracture only appears in those who are double jointed,' Nico was pointing out as he carefully touched his patient's hand. They were tucked away in a side room, alone with the patient.

'And why do you require me?' Levi looked up to meet Nico's eyes.

'Danielle here is scheduled for surgery this afternoon and I was thinking you could scrub in,' he said, looking down at the charts.

'Ugh, sure Dr Kim,' Nico looked up from the chart at the sound of the way he was addressed.

'I'd like you to run her labs again and monitor her through lunch please,' he handed Levi the chart, turning to the patient he said, 'I'll be seeing you after my lunch time rounds to start your pre-op,' before nodding to Levi and swiftly exiting the room.

'He's cute,' Danielle smirked as Levi moved around the bed to check her vitals.

'I think he gets that a lot,' Levi dismissed, checking her pulse. 

'You agree?' She continued with Levi trying his hardest to continue on with his counting. He noted down her pulse rate. 

'I guess so,' he brought his stethoscope to her chest and asked her to breathe deeply. 

When he had finished, she continued on, 'I see the looks,' 

'I'd rather not talk about it,' he dismissed again, arranging items to draw some blood.

'Come on doctor, I have surgery in a few hours - humor me,' she folded her arms across her chest and brought her mouth into a pout.

'Fine,' he sighed dramatically, fastening a strap around her upper arm, 'He gets to me,' he admitted, working to find a vein.

'And the tension is because?' She pushed on as Levi swiped alcohol over her skin.

'I'm confused about liking a guy and he hasn't told me what he wants,' he inserted the needle into her arm. She seethed as he drew the blood, he yanked off the strap and pulled the syringe out, giving her cotton wool to hold on the wound.

'I imagine you'll work through the confusion and that he's not far off telling you what he wants,' he smiled at that as he filled the tube.

'How do you know all this?' He asked as he labeled the tube.

'He seems like a guy that gets what he wants,' she shrugged as he dropped the needle in the medical waste bin. He seemed contemplative so she pressed on, 'Has he already made his move?' 

'He bought me a beer the other night and his hand rested on my arm,' she sat up higher in bed, 'and he said I could buy him a beer some other time and then left,' she considered his answer, 'and he came into our changing room under the pretense of having a shower which I'm pretty sure was just an excuse to take his shirt off in front of me,' Levi pointed out.

'And you're still waiting for?' She looked at him dumbfounded 

'Some divine intervention, to grow some balls, I'm not sure,' she looked at him in sympathy, 'I wouldn't even know how to talk to him about this stuff,' her eyes shifted to the doorway and he followed to see Nico stood there, a smile creeping across his features.

'I have to go,' Levi rushed, grabbing the vial of blood, 'labs on their way,' he commented over his shoulder at Nico as he made his way quickly passed. 

He was half way down the corridor when Nico called his name. Levi turned around on his heel to face him. Nico closed the gap.

'Can we talk in private?' Nico gestured to a closed door at their side.

'I want to get this blood to the lab and I,' Levi mumbled.

'Just for a minute. It's important,' Nico pressed, opening the door and waiting for Levi to head inside. 

'I don't think this is appropriate,' Levi said immediately after Nico closed the door behind them and turned to face him.

'Probably not,' Nico responded, stepping closer, 'but then I can't get you out of my mind,' he closed the gap.

'I've never been with a guy before,' Levi breathed dizzily.

'I'll be careful,' Nico breathed back, dropping his eyes, looking at Levi like an animal looking at prey. 

'I'm not sure I want to,' Levi pulled back.

'Do you find me attractive?' Nico tried.

'Seems everyone does,' Levi remarked

'But do you? I saw the way you looked at me in the locker room and in the OR,' he pointed out matter of fact.

'I find you overwhelming,' Levi whispered with honesty. 

'Just one time. Let's have some fun,' Nico snaked his hands around Levi's waist to give his bum a squeeze, 'if the feelings aren't there we'll call it quits,' but as Nico rode him to the hilt he knew they were only just beginning.


	2. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi runs out on Nico leaving him to get his head together before his afternoon surgery.

Nico's heart raced as his breathing hitched on his release. He slid one hand down Levi's arm from its grip on Levi's chest.

'Oh my god, that was incredible,' Nico breathed into Levi's ear, moving his other hand to turn Levi around to face him. Levi continued to look down as he pulled up his pants and arranged his scrubs. Levi suddenly looked up with a stony expression. 

'This blood needs to go to the lab,' was all Levi said as he went to move passed Nico.

'Levi wait,' Nico tried as he pulled up his own pants and scrubs but by the time he could reach out for him, Levi had already gone. 

Nico was left alone in the cupboard, the door closed over from how Levi had left it. Nico raised his hands to cover his face, 'fuck!' he hissed. He was such an idiot. Scaring Levi off right out of the gate. He had originally wanted to talk and then hormones had taken over and there was no going back. He'd hoped they might be the real deal but now it felt like he'd never get the chance to smooth things over.

Just at that moment, the ajar door opened further to reveal Link on the other side. 

'Just coming for supplies, don't mind me,' Link smirked, only to be stopped dead in his tracks to see Nico alone, 'where's that intern you came in here with?' He asked sympathetically.

'Ran out on me,' Nico ran a hand over his face, dejectedly.

'That bad? It's not the usual reaction,' Link tried to placate Nico.

'It was his first time,' Nico sighed, looking to the heavens. 

'And you took it in the supply closet. He's a lucky guy. Not even the on call room,' Link joked. It didn't work on Nico.

'He was trying to get away and I just wanted to talk to him. He was telling a patient that he liked me. I know her, she must have been mining for information,' he ran his hand through his hair in resolve.

'Well we've all been there. A talk that leads to more,' Link pointed out.

'I took it too far. He wasn't ready. God knows what he's thinking,' Nico cursed.

'Calm down. You're still at work. What've you got this afternoon?' Link spoke with a level head.

'An ehlers surgery after lunch,'

'Is he assisting?' Link shot back.

'Supposed to be. I asked him up here for it,' Nico mused.

'You asked him up here to spend time with you,' Nico didn't respond which was as good as an agreement, 'page him, Owen will make sure he comes'

\--

An hour had passed with still no sign of Levi. Nico stopped off at the nurses station for the third time.

'Can you page Dr. Schmidt for me again please?' He asked one of the nurses on duty.

'It doesn't seem like he's coming,' the nurse replied, sounding tired of the same request.

'Just try again please,' he pressed as Link came by.

'Still no sign?' Link asked supportively.

'No and an hour to go before the surgery,' Nico wrung his hands, 'I guess he's really not coming,' 

'I'll go and check,' Link offered, 'might have just got caught up in a trauma room,' he suggested but they both knew it was unlikely given the earlier events. 

'Thanks,' Nico replied, 'you're a good friend,'

'Remember that,' Link smiled, 'I'll stop by the OR with an update,' and with that he was gone, leaving Nico to try to pull himself together for his surgery.

\--

Danielle was in the middle of getting prepped to go down for surgery when Nico entered her room. She turned to smile at him but her look soon turned perplexed.

'Where's my other handsome doctor?' She laughed lightly, it soon dying when she saw the resolve begin to break in Nico's face.

'Did something happen?', she enquired with a concerned tone.

'Nothing for you to worry about. Your surgery is still going ahead. Dr. Schmitt was just going to observe. I'm still the one doing your surgery,' 

'Did you have a falling out?', she tried again.

'I'm a fellow, he's an intern. I want to keep things as professional as I can. Let's focus on your surgery shall we?' He chided and all he could think was maybe he should have told himself this a couple of hours ago.

\--

Nico was just closing up Danielle's hand when Link entered The OR, mask held in front of his face.

'Any news?', Nico asked, not looking up from his work.

'Owen says he went home. Must have been after the blood was put in. A couple of hours ago,' Link reported, Nico not surprised by the news.

'Did he tell Owen why?', Nico looked up at this one.

'Pain. Owen suggested he get checked out but he just wanted to go home,' Nico thanked him but winced - he hated to think he'd caused Levi any kind of pain, 'He was really suspicious of my motives with all these questions about Schmitt, you owe me!' Link laughed, trying to break the tension.

'I'll pay you back tonight. Many a stiff drink coming my way,' Nico said as he returned to his handiwork.


	3. Levi Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little worse for wear, Nico searches for Levi and in return recieves news of some advice from Owen

Nico headed into work with a very sore head. Shots on a work night definitely didn't agree with him and then he felt he hadn't really slept it off as he'd tossed and turned all night. 

His plan was to go straight down to trauma to talk to Levi, praying he'd returned and wasn't screwing up his internship over him. Other staff members had relations and they still made it work. He'd do his level best to see that theirs would too. 

When he got to trauma the place was dead. They only had a couple of casualties in and he failed to see any of the interns, never mind Levi.

He was turning around to head upstairs when he spotted Owen coming out of a side room.

'Hey Owen,' Nico greeted him.

'Hey, how's things?', Owen asked, looking up from a chart in his hand.

Nico nodded his head in acknowledgment, preferring not to answer, 'Is Levi in today?' 

'OR 3. Splenectomy with Grey,' Owen rattled off.

'Right,' Nico said, stepping to move away.

'He's there learning, Dr. Kim,' Owen added, stopping Nico in his tracks.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Nico muttered his annoyance.

'It means I've already had words with Dr. Schmitt about codes of conduct and whether he values his time here,' Owen stared Nico down.

'I'm pretty sure he knows,' Nico quipped.

'Look, you're not fooling anyone. An intern left the premises yesterday after being called to your service. Nurses were paging all morning, you had your boss come down and never mind the nurses chatter about you two in a supply cupboard. It's everywhere by now,' Owen pointed out, 'I like to keep myself to myself but when it affects one of my guys, I need to be clear. If you cannot separate your work and personal lives, then I think it's best to kill this thing now,' 

'How dare you? This has nothing to do with you!', Nico huffed and stormed off.

\--

Nico reached the door of OR 3 and yanked it open. All eyes were on him. He spotted Levi straight away. His eyes were unreadable but they weren't cold which strengthened a bit of his hope. 

'Dr. Kim, can I help you?' Grey spoke, breaking him out of his connection with Levi.

He thought back to what Owen had said. He didn't want to decide Levi's fate for him, 'No, sorry Dr. As you were,' and with that he left.


	4. Away from the Vultures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi take solitude outside to talk through their issues

'Hey Levi,' Nico called out as Levi came through the doors of the OR.

'Nico,' Levi replied heading over to Nico. 

'You're talking to me,' Nico could hardly believe it after Levi's reaction from yesterday.

'Sorry about yesterday. Like I said, you overwhelm me,' Levi smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

Nico could see colleagues out of the corner of his eye looking in their direction, busy gossiping, no doubt at their expense.

'Can we continue this outside? Let's get a coffee. Too many vultures in here,' Nico stated, gesturing to their eavesdroppers with his eyes and, with Levi's agreement, they headed outside.

\--

'I heard you were in pain yesterday,' Nico took a sip of his coffee as he sat beside Levi, their thighs resting against each other on the bench they currently occupied, 'Did I hurt you?' Nico turned to Levi, worry in his eyes.

'Well when you said carefully, you didn't mean gently,' Levi squirmed under his gaze, still not 100% used to the sexual element of their relationship.

'I'm sorry. It always hurts at first but I was selfish. I never even thought about where we were or was really worried about what we had. All I knew was I had to have you,' Nico ran a hand through his hair, 'On the plus side, I guess I set the bar pretty low for next time,' Nico smiled, turning his head to look at Levi.

'You think there'll be a next time?' Levi joked back, cocking his eyebrow. Nico's face fell, 'I'm kidding!' Levi laughed and Nico allowed himself to join in.

The laughter died down.

'You scared me,' Nico admitted, allowing himself to be vulnerable, 'Like, holy shit, he doesn't want me,' 

'I can't breathe around you. I can't even imagine not wanting you,' and with that, they leaned in for their first kiss. When their lips touched, time stood still and the two could finally savor the feeling of being in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow


	5. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue
> 
> Levi apologizes to Danielle and finds himself reliving his intimate encounter from the day before.

'You've returned,' Danielle smiled at Levi as he entered her room. She lay in bed with her bandaged hand resting on the bed beside her. Definitely in pain but pushing through, similar to his own situation, Levi felt.

'You survived,' Levi joked, 'How's your hand?'

'I can still feel the pain under all this morphine but I'm told it went well,' she said cheerfully.

'I'm sorry for yesterday. I heard you were asking about me. I just couldn't stay. I hope you understand,' he lightly pleaded as he came to stand by her bed. 

'You were struggling with your feelings, I get it,' she affirmed.

'But I'm here to work and I won't forget it,' he dismissed, distracted by the rumble of the pager in his pocket. 

'Are you needed elsewhere?', she smiled warmly, looking as though she knew a secret Levi was not party to. 

Levi sighed, staring down at his pager, 'something like that,'

\--

Levi paced outside of the on call room. His pager had gone off summoning him here around 15 minutes ago. He had been outside the door for at least 5 of those. 

He had no idea what to expect. Nico was in there, but in what state? Naked, in bed already? Levi's stomach seemed to knot tighter. 

Fear and desire gnawed at him. The man left him a quivering wreck but the pain of yesterday was still fresh. Levi's mind turned back to the closet. 

Nico had mumbled something about not having lube or condoms. The contents of their scrub pockets just weren't equipped for spontaneous sex. 

'Shit!', Nico had hissed, 'Sorry,'

'Just do it,' Levi insisted, trying vainly to pull his pants down to give Nico access.

'It's going to hurt,' Nico warned, stepping back a little to take in the sight of Levi's exposed ass.

'Just stick it in already,' Levi whined impatiently, causing a throaty laugh from Nico.

'I can't just stick it in,' Nico had smiled at Levi's in experience, 'I'll tear you in two, that's if I can even get it in in the first place,'

'What?' Levi groaned. 

'Just try to relax,' Nico had whispered hotly in his ear before kissing a trail down his body to that sweet spot that left Levi a quivering mess.

\--

With the memory of how good the foreplay had felt, Levi depressed the door handle and headed inside.

Levi was surprised to find Nico perched on the side of the lower bunk bed. His eyes were downcast but his head lifted up at the sound of his entry.

'I thought you weren't coming,' Nico looked up with an expression that showed he'd been sat here stewing just as much as Levi had. 

'I wasn't sure I was going to,' Levi replied honestly, taking his place next to Nico.

'What made you decide?' Nico quizzed, turning to face Levi.

'I decided to focus on what felt good,' Levi smiled back at Nico.

'And what was that?' Nico teased, with a pretty firm idea already in his mind.

'You do wondrous things with that tongue of yours,' Levi cooed. 

'And people say surgeons are only good with their hands,' Nico smirked as he cocked a leg over Levi's leg to mount him.

'I think we might have started something new,' Levi laughed as Nico pushed him back down onto the bed.

'Let's get to it Dr. Schmitt,' Nico murmured as he bent down for a kiss and both were happy for they both felt they were finally moving in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment and kudos


End file.
